sonicthehedgehogfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days?
<< Vorherige Episode Überschallknall Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days? Nächste Episode >> ☀Kann ein Evil Genius Absturz auf der Couch für ein paar Tage? "Ist die zweite Episode in der Sonic Boom TV-Serie. Es erste am 8. November 2014 in den Vereinigten Staaten und am 19. November 2014 in Frankreich ausgestrahlt. ☀Einsätze Comedy Chimp (erwähnt) Cubot Dr. Eggman Obliterator Bot (Erster Auftritt) Orbot Team Sonic Amy Rose Knuckles the Echidna Meilen "Tails" Prower Sonic the Hedgehog Klebt die Badger ☀Grundstück Für die Niederschrift dieser Episode, sehen Sie ein Evil Genius Absturz auf der Couch für ein paar Tage? / Transcript. In einer stürmischen Nacht in Tails 'Haus, Sonic und Tails schlafen, bis Sonic ist durch ein wiederholtes Klopfen an der Tür geweckt. Es stellt sich heraus, um Dr. Eggman, sein, der plädiert für Tierheim für ein paar Tage, unter dem Vorwand seiner Festung zu müssen nach dem Leiden Schäden durch den Sturm repariert werden. Sonic ist anfangs skeptisch und dachte, dass Eggman kann sie während seines Aufenthalts anzugreifen, aber fällt die Frage, wenn Eggman hält Strippen seine Kleider zu beweisen, dass er unbewaffnet ist. Sonic stimmt widerwillig zu, über die Bedingungen, die er bleibt nur für ein paar Tage, und dass es nur ihn. Der Arzt verspricht, nur um sofort zu offenbaren, dass Orbot und Cubot sind mit ihm auch. ☀Am nächsten Morgen, einem verschlafenen Sonic lässt Amy, Knuckles und Sticks in das Haus, in dem die drei sind schockiert zu sehen, dass Eggman wird bei ihnen wohnen. Sonic erklärt die Situation, um sie, bevor sie von Eggman unterbrochen fordert seine Frühstück. Tails liefert sie nur für Eggman zu scharf kritisieren. Inzwischen ist Sticks verdächtige über Eggmans Aufenthalt und behauptete, dass er eine "50-Fuß-Obliterator Bot" zu entfesseln. Amy jedoch verteidigt den Arzt, zu erklären, dass, wenn sie nicht ihm Sympathie zu zeigen, werden sie "nicht besser als er ist." Amy versucht dann, Eggmans Point-of-view, um alle anderen zu erklären (nur um am Ende ärgerlich den Arzt), während Tails stimmt auch, um ihn herum zu halten und behauptete, dass er "vielleicht nicht so schlimm sein." Als der Tag vergeht, Dr. Eggman erweist sich als anspruchs Mitbewohner sein. Seine widerwärtigen Handlungen reichen von zufällig ausgehend Kissenschlachten, um schnarchte laut und manisch im Schlaf lachen, sogar setzen alle der Lebensmittel im Kühlschrank in einem Vorhängeschloss-Container. Schließlich Sonic und Tails müde davon und Handlung zu Eggman aus dem Haus zu treten. Amy verteidigt Eggman wieder und behauptete, dass sie eine "Kommunikationsproblem" und dass sie die Dinge, statt zu sprechen. Trotz ihrer Proteste, Sonic und Tails besuchen eine "Mitbewohner Treffen", in dem Amy sagt jeder, zu sagen, was sie miteinander zu teilen. Sonic ist brutal ehrlich zu Eggman, was Eggman in Tränen und versucht, platzen Schuldgefühle sie. Amy überzeugt Sonic zu geben Eggman eine zweite Chance, und er widerwillig stimmt zu, vorausgesetzt, dass er versucht, zu verbessern. Als ein weiterer Tag vergeht, Eggman macht wiederholten Bemühungen um eine Verbesserung, bis er zwingt Sonic und Tails, um ein Brettspiel mit ihm trotz der späten Stunde zu halten und beobachten Sie die Comedy Chimp anzeigen, so dass sie am nächsten Morgen erschöpft. Sticks behauptet, dass ihre Müdigkeit ist ein weiterer Teil Eggmans Böse Regelungen. Während Amy verteidigt Eggman wieder enthüllt Eggman, dass er über seine Festung zerstört gelogen hatte, und dass er absichtlich erschöpft Sonic und Tails zu dem Punkt, wo sie konnten ihn nicht besiegen und beschwört seine Obliterator Bot. Er Bestellungen Obliterator Bot die Gruppe zu zerstören, obwohl der Roboter falsch interpretiert dies als eine um Eggman Schanze und Köpfe weg zu zerstören, ohne auf Team-Sonic. Eine verzweifelte Eggman bittet Sonic auf seine Schöpfung, die nur verpflichtet sich, so zu helfen, dass Eggman können nach Hause gehen und nicht mehr mit ihm leben zu stoppen. In der Festung, kommen das Team in der Eggmobile und Tails 'Flugzeug auf. und stimmen für Sonic und Tails zu zwei Kill-Schalter innerhalb der Höhle drücken, um den Roboter zu stoppen, während alle anderen lenkt sie. Trotz Sonic und Tails 'Schläfrigkeit, gelingt es ihnen durch diesen Plan (mit etwas Hilfe von Eggman) zu folgen und zerstören die mech, aber die Festung in eine rauchende Ruine unabhängig geworden. Einen Tag später, während Sonic-Team erwartet Sie am Strand faulenzen, kommt wieder fordert ihre Gastfreundschaft Eggman. Doch Sonic schleppt Eggman zurück zu den Ruinen von seinem Lager; Amy, die folgten, versucht, eine Therapiesitzung mit Eggman zu starten, nur für ihn ablaufen zu schreien. ☀Beteiligte Firmen Wenn Sticks tritt zunächst Tails 'House, ihre Wimpern verschwinden für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde. ☀Kontinuität Obliterator Bot wird eingeführt. ☀Trivia Diese Episode wurde erstmals auf der 2014 Sonic Boom Ereignis offenbart. 3 Diese Episode folgt einem ähnlichen Plan, der Pee-wee Playhouse Episode Fräulein Yvonne zu besuchen. Diese Episode wird fälschlicherweise als "Kann ein Evil Genius Absturz auf der Couch für ein paar Wochen." Es wurde auf der Website Cartoon Network, dass vor der Veröffentlichung mit dem Namen, und danach. Eggman forderte eine "Salmon Eggs Benedict", die Teil einer Mythologie Gag / Continuity Nod der Sonic-Serie, die Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik hat ein Ei-basierte Ernährung ist. Der Lachs Eier Benedikt, die Tails bereitet Eggman in der Nähe der Anfang der Episode ist eigentlich keine echte "Benedikt". Echt Benedicts auf englische Muffins mit den Eiern pochiert serviert, während in diesem Szenario ist das Ei sonnigen Seite nach oben und der Benedikt auf regelmäßige Toast serviert. Das Brettspiel, das Eggman, Sonic und Tails spielten auf Green Hill Zone basiert.